


Finding What I've Been Looking For

by lonlygnome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Music Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, still haven't found what I'm looking for - U2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Chekov admit (to themselves) they've found what they've been looking for.</p><p>Inspired by I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For - U2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding What I've Been Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> I have spoke with the tongue of angles  
> I have held the hand of a devil  
> It was warm in the night  
> I was cold as stone
> 
> But I still haven’t found what I’m looking for (x2)
> 
> I believe in the kingdom come  
> Then all colors will bleed into one
> 
> Written for: wictor-wictor-da.tumblr.com

Scotty was still in disbelief. Honestly it wasn’t that hard for him to be. Even at moments like this. With Pavel curled up under his arm reading some document on flight vectors, letting Scotty tangle his fingers in Pavel’s curls. He was content. And maybe he’d finally found the family he’d always been searching for. 

Shifting slightly and getting an annoyed hmpf out of Chekov Scotty smiled and shook his head. “I ain’ goin’ anywhere la’. Ye were jus’ puttin’ my ‘hole bloo’y arm ta sleep.”

Pavel looked up from the document he was (not) reading. “I am sorry. I did not know zee were not comfortable.”

Scotty chuckled softly in response and shook his head, “Nah la’, never been more comfor’able in my life. Jus’ wan’ed ta be able ta feel my arm again.”

Letting a smile take over his face Pavel slid back down so that his head was resting against Scotty’s shoulder again. Raising his eyes so he could look at the man without moving his head he asked, “Is zis alright?” When Scotty nodded Pavel went back to staring at his PADD, flipping pages every now and again to give the perspective of actually reading the document.

They each pretended to do their own thing. Act as though this didn’t mean as much to them as it actually did. But maybe, just maybe, they’d both found what they didn’t know they were looking for.


End file.
